


Collar-Bone

by MilkyPotus (orphan_account)



Series: The awakening of Ed and Lorraine's desires [1]
Category: The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Attempt at Humor, Butt Plugs, Chapter 1 is sfw, Collars, Dom/sub, Ed is a very kinky man, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Humor, Lorraine is very supportive, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, the second is Mature, the third is very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MilkyPotus
Summary: Ed loves his wife and wants to protect her at all costs, whether its from a demon or from some nobody on the street. When an offhanded comment about their marriage is made, Ed decides to form his anger into a sexual desire to see how it goes. Lorraine is very supportive of his idea.(changed title from ''Tied Together'' to ''Collar-Bone'')
Relationships: Ed Warren/Lorraine Warren
Series: The awakening of Ed and Lorraine's desires [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573483
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Ed has had just enough of these  _ imbeciles _ claiming that  _ his wife _ was faking everything she has experienced with the paranormal world. He has had just enough that the next person he sees or hears saying anything about her, he would personally make sure they would have to live through her nerve wrecking visions. He has had just enough that Ed was unsure of how he had yet to scream.

They were live on the radio again, something they had to do to spread knowledge that if you ever feel haunted or watched at every corner of your house, there was somebody to call. But oh, how Ed wishes that some of these interviews didn’t have to have ‘’doctors’’ with  _ sticks so far up their ass _ . Those ‘’doctors’’ who claim that his wife is either faking it or mentally unstable. 

He had to remember to breath and not harshly snap at them, he had to be civil. He was only being civil because Lorraine had caught up to his hostile behaviour on camera and told him that they needed to be patient with them. She had also reminded him that she was used to being called a fraud, something that made Ed’s blood boil but he had to let it go when she had assured him that it’s okay. 

But this wasn’t okay. They were sitting 300 miles away from their home, at a rather famous american radiohouse and where currently in an hour long radio conversation. This was a rather new concept for both of them, since they had nearly never done an interview where they only have to talk, but it might as well be better that way. This way, nobody could see Ed staring daggers at the third featured guest in the room. Nobody except of course the people in the room. 

‘’Now tell me, Mrs.Warren’’ Doctor Brennan asks, his voice condescendingly cheery ‘’how come only you can have these ghost visions’’ the doctor puts on a rather high and girly voice when he said the last word of his sentence. Ed clamps his fists together and feels his jaw getting sore from being clenched too hard and for too long. 

Lorraine however, being seated on the opposite side of the round table, did not notice as she warily answers his question ‘’It is a gift from god, I am however not sure why I specifically can view the paranormal’’ she simply states, since she has been asked this question many times before, and the doctor scoffs. 

‘’Are you saying that god is playing favorites, decided that you are much more superior than us and therefore deserve to be awarded?’’ Doctor Brennan asks, his voice quite offended and Lorraine grimaces visibly at that. She shoots Ed a look of discomfort and Ed groans away from the transmitter. 

‘’I would hardly call it an award, the things Lorraine has to see are things we should be thankful we don’t need to think of’’ Ed proclaims calmly, but he could see his knuckles turning white. 

‘’And you, her husband, don’t you think you have given your wife too much space to imagine’’ Doctor brennen suddenly says and Ed’s eyebrows raise in surprise, having been caught off guard, but then was replaced with a frown of anger. The host quickly tries to reel them back to their theme. 

‘’Now, Doctor Brennan, we should be heading back to our original topic--’’ But the host couldn’t manage to say more when the doctor mentioned decides to speak again. 

‘’But this is quite vital information’’ he says ‘’I think Mr.Warren hasn’t been keeping his wife under proper control, which is why she has been acting out. She might as well find a new husband who can keep her under jurisdiction’’He finishes and Lorraine looks silently away, wishing for herself to leave and head home to Judy. 

Ed catches a glimpse of distress in her face, and practically growls into the mic. ‘’Excuse me?’’ 

‘’What I said was-’’ 

‘’Yes, I heard what you said,  _ numbnut _ ’’ Ed interrupts him and before they can go into a verbal sparring, the host hastily interjects. 

‘’Well folks, sadly an hour has gone by and our guests have to leave for the evening’’ he states quickly and Ed lets out a deep sigh then turns away, throwing his headphones down and leaving the recording room, not bothering with a goodbye. Lorraine stays behind to finish the show up properly, though she gives him a worried glance on his way out.

Ed enters the bathroom and slams the door shut, leaning over the faucet and deciding to do as his wife would always tell him. Count to ten. Count slowly to ten and take deep breaths. He felt strangled by the tie and quickly untied it, leaving it hanging around his neck as he takes long and deep breaths. 

He felt sick at how much he wanted to wish that man to live his life cursed and followed. How could someone be so blind to their own words? And what the hell did the doctor mean with proper control? Why the hell would Ed need to control his wife? She knows so much more than Ed and has more patience, civility and she was so composed. Why would her being a woman make her any different? 

He was finally calm enough to head out after a minute or two of breathing, tying his tie messingly and exiting the bathroom. He enters the main hall where his wife was waiting for him. Ed lets himself smile widely at the sight of her, his anger fading away before returning just as quickly when he sees her talking to that darn Doctor Brennan. 

She seems to have a strained smile on as Brennan has the audacity to smirk when he sees Ed. Ed quickly makes his way to them, and surprises his wife when he places a hand on her waist and gently greets her with a kiss to her soft hair, before turning to the doctor. 

‘’Bruce’’ Ed chooses to ignore the use of formalities, which Doctor Brennan clearly has an issue with when he frowns. ‘’Such interesting opinions you had, but do tell me what your wife thinks of them when you return home’’ 

‘’I don’t have a wife’’ Bruce Brennan says, confusion in his voice and Ed tsks at him pitifully. Lorraine grimaces slightly at her husband's antics but lets him continue. 

‘’Oh what a pity.’’ Ed sighs remorsefully ‘’and here I was, so sure that every single lady in town was chasing after you’’ His grip around Lorainne tightens and she leaned back against the crook of his neck, placing her head softly beneath his. ‘’Oh well, me and  _ my wife _ will be leaving you now. Good luck finding yourself someone’’ Ed says, then quickly leads then away from him, with his hands still around her waist. 

Lorraine waits until they’re outside of the establishment to speak. 

‘’What was that?’’ She asks and Ed huffs. He stays quiet for a bit as they continue to walk, and he can feel his wife glancing up at him every five seconds or so. Ed sighs and looks down at her, meeting her gaze and feeling his heart melt at the sight of her in his arms. 

‘’He doesn’t have the right to say how you should act, or how I should be keeping you on a leash and collar like a dog.’’ Lorraine scoffs lightly and turns around, wrapping her arms around his neck and effectively stopping them from moving. They were thankfully right beside their car in the parking lot, so no reason to be moving away from their spot. 

‘’Honey, how many times do I have to tell you that it’s okay? There will always be people who doubt me, who doubt us’’ Lorraine says reassuringly, taking a hand to his cheek as she grins at him. He would never understand how Lorraine could be so forgiving, or how she acted like she didn’t care what others thought about her. He knows that deep down there was his Lorraine, who had lived most of her youth afraid of herself, and he’s angry at himself that he can still sense her restraining herself. 

Ed narrows his eyes and stares at her with an otherwise unreadable expression, but she recognized it immediately ‘’Don’t give me that look. I’m serious!’’ She lightly slaps at his chest and her grin turns into a small, shy smile.

Ed takes her hand in his and gently places it on his chest, where his heart was, then leans his forehead down to hers and he silently tells her that he needs her today, tonight. He needs her now, and forever. He doesn’t use any words, but it's the subtle hints he drops that makes her catch on. 

She knows her husband, and when she feels his hand grip at her waist and pull her closer, or his other hand lightly caressing her elegant fingers, or just the simple fact that he had such a lustful look on his face, she knows what he needs. He needs her. 

Lorraine feels her face warm up at her conclusion, and she looks slightly down in embarrassment, feeling rather weak in the knees when she meets his longing eyes. Her hand grips his shoulder and she takes a deep breath before gathering her feelings and finally looking up at him. 

The moment her head turned up, his hand on her face lifted her chin up so that he can lean in for a kiss. But this was so much more than that. Lorraine closes her eyes and leans into his touch, trusting him to hold her and oh he did. 

22 years, and Ed could still make her feel like this. 

His warm hand on her waist almost burned, and suddenly she was burning up with anticipation and desire. His chest against hers made her shiver at their proximity. His mouth on hers, and his teeth ever so lightly biting at her lips, made her let out a small moan. 

But they were in public, and Lorraine couldn’t take this anymore. He was too close for the public eye, and she didn’t want people to hear her whimpers. That wasn’t much of a concern for Ed as he deepens their kiss, much to her dismay. She gently pulled away, but her body stayed just as close. His eyes were searching hers, full of worry that he had gone over the line, and she smiles at his carefulness. 

‘’I think we should continue this in private’’ She whispers to him, granting him the approval he wanted and Ed grins his lopsided grin, the one she had fallen in love with all those years ago. He gently sways them for a second, before leaning his head down next to hers and blowing a puff of warm air in her ear. She bites her lip to keep herself from letting out another sound.

‘’Let the world watch… ’’ Ed replies slowly and Lorraine’s eyes widen. She blushes furiously at his implications and pushes him away, playfully hitting his arm with a punch as light as a pillow. 

‘’ _Ed!_ ’’ She lets out and he smiles and opens the car door for her, but not allowing her to enter before he kisses her sweetly on the lips.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o my god, I am sorry

He watched her seat herself then wear her seatbelt, and whines when she shoos him away and closes the door to her side. They were both gleaming and chatting so happily on their way to the motel, both forgetting the incident that occurred at the radio house. Or at least that was what Lorraine had thought, since Ed was in a much brighter mood now and didn't seem to have anything bothering him since they entered the car. 

She gets out of the car laughing at one of their typical quips, and he follows her to their motel room right after closing the car. ‘’I'm surprised you brought us here with only one wrong turn’’ She smirks and he winks at her, his goofy grin turning into a straight line when she turns her head and fumbles with the old door that leads to their room. 

Lorraine finally gets it right after the fourth push of the door and jab of the key, and she triumphantly turns to him to show him her victory, but her mind comes quickly to a halt when she notices the look on his face that had returned. 

Ed takes her hand in his, slowly leading them into the dark and warm room awaiting them, and closes the door gently with the back of his foot. She can’t stop staring up at his eyes, the world around them slowly disappearing and finally leaving them alone. 

She felt content at the touch of his hand, and she brings his knuckles up to her lips, closing her eyes and giving his knuckles a light kiss. She feels him step closer to her, and she opened her eyes and looked up at him. 

His warm lips engulfed hers, and his arms wrap around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. Lorraine wraps her arms eagerly around his neck and pushes him to the wall, where she has him pinned as she lightly tugs at his hair. Ed moans into her mouth and she greedily swallowed them and brings a hand to his jaw, stroking his chin with her thumb and playing with his ear.

She yelps when he turns them around and hovers over her body, his lips almost harshly pressing against hers as he bites down on her lip, much harder than earlier but not enough to hurt her. She knows Ed would never hurt her. 

Her hands leave his hair and face to clench around his forearms instead, and she suddenly felt that she needed to be out of her clothes as soon as possible. Ed seemed to be a step before her, as he was practically tugging off her blazer and the puffy shirt underneath. She groans when she feels her skin being slowly exposed, and he leaves her lips to travel down to her the underside of her neck and her jaw. 

He almost growls when he takes off her shirt completely, throwing it away carelessly as he bites and sucks his way down her neck to her collarbone. He wanted to leave oh so many marks on her neck and shoulders, and so he did. 

Lorraine would have complained about it, but she knows Ed needed this, and she was more than willing to give him her body. She trusted him, she loved him, and even if she was almost groaning in pain at his marks, she wanted him to continue. She felt the inside of her legs heat up, and her legs were soon going to give up on her due to the pleasure. It was mostly the feeling of _her_ _husband_ worshipping her like a goddess that made her knees buck. 

He was however prepared for that too, apparently, since he scoops her up into his arm and hastily heads to the bed, his lips never leaving her neck. 

She giggles full heartedly as she is dropped down on the bouncy mattress, and Ed rolls his eyes at the sudden change of mood. He goes instantly down to her legs and yanked her skirt off, earning a gasp at the sudden feeling from Lorraine. He leaves the skirt on the floor near the bed, then slowly makes his way up to her mouth again. He kisses every single new area that had been revealed, only leaving her most desired spot until later. Ed wanted to show her how much she means to him first. 

‘’For the record..’’ He starts when he reaches up to her face again, both hands on either side of her shoulders as he stares down. He licks his lips and she blushes vividly when she feels his knee squeeze in between her thighs and place itself against her entrance. ‘’The only time I have ever thought about putting a collar on you is during sex’’ 

She groans and grinds down on his knee desperately, her hands reaching up to touch him and pull him down for another kiss to hide the rush she had felt when he said that. She doesn’t doubt that he knows what her reaction meant, because he was smirking as she eagerly bit at his lips. 

‘’Who would’ve thought..’’ He mumbled into her mouth and Lorraine takes that moment of pondering to use her upper body strength and push him to the side, flipping them effectively so that she was straddling his leg and pinning him down. He seemed briefly surprised but went along with it when he could finally see his wife fully without his shadow blocking him.

She pulls away his shirt and the cotton vest above at the same time, throwing it behind her, then she leans do to nibble on his collarbone. His hands find their way to her hips and he grips the flesh there, groaning loudly when Lorraine bites and sucks marks into his neck. She was probably doing this as a comeback. 

Not wanting to lose their small challenge, he lifts his thigh she’s straddling and pushes her body against it. She grabs his wrists in surprise, then mewls softly against his chest and starts rocking her hips along his movements. The feeling of his clothed leg against her thinly veiled slit made her shudder and she clenched her eyes shut, following a quick release.

Ed marvels at the sight of his wife desperately trying to get off, and he was barely doing anything now other than watching her body move on its own against his now stained pant leg. He grins, knowing he was going to use this against her someday, but then he decides to tease her for a while longer. 

One of his hands releases her hips and slowly snakes down to the hem of her panties, and Lorraine gasps. He takes this moment to push her off and onto her back, then he grabs her knees and brings her to the edge of the bed. The panties are soon flying off and Ed spreads his wife’s legs wide for him to look at. 

He plays around a bit, biting the inside of her thighs and sucking on the sensitive skin near her entrance. He looks up and sees her leaning on her elbows and looking at him with a dazed smile, and his heart flutters at the sight. She was looking at him as if he was the loveliest thing she possesses, and knowing Lorraine it was possibly true. 

He takes his hands and holds her thighs down, having done this many times to know that Lorraine can’t sit still, then he stares at her entrance long enough for her to feel embarrassed and drop down on her back, holding her hands against her red face. 

“Do you really have to do that every time?” She mumbles out, and Ed chuckles, the kisses the small bundle of nerves, making her flinch in surprise. He then licks a straight line down to her entrance, where he huffs out a hot breath and makes her shiver with delight. 

And then he digs in. 

His tongue was making quick progress entering her and swirling around, and Lorraine was a goner. She wraps her legs around his head, effectively keeping him in place (not that Ed wanted to leave), and places a hand in his hair, the other was trying to muffle her screams of pleasure. 

He groans into her cunt, mostly due to how wet she was, but also because of the pain turned into pleasure when she pulls at his hair. Ed places a hand on her stomach to keep her in place, then takes his now free hand to massage her clit with his thumb, making her legs tremble. He applies more pressure as his tongue enters her all the way, lapping around and tasting every bit he can get his mouth on. 

When he notices her body get used to the sensation, he decides to switch it up and add a finger into her entrance and suck on her clit. 

‘’Ed, oh god just like that, Ed. I'm so close!!’’ she pants out, and he obliges. He pumps his finger into her ten times, then ads another one. He bends and twists them around, and that seemed to have hit the spot. 

She clenches her thighs around his face, her hand leaves his hair to clench the sheet and her chest bucks up as she comes. She was silently screaming and moaning, and Ed growls when he remembers why he wasn’t hearing his wife’s beautiful voice. 

He goes to stand, dropping her legs gently back on the edge of the bed, and looks around for his tie. He was glad that it hadn’t flown too far away, and he went to grab it. He returns quickly to the bed and watches Lorrein’s relaxed body breath in and out for a moment, and then leans over her. ‘’I love you’’ He whispers quietly.

She doesn’t have time to respond before his hungry lips are back on hers, his tongue extra salty. She whimpers into his mouth when she feels his strong hands reaching down to her breasts, and start lightly caressing them over her brassier. She was panting heavily when he pulls her bra off, but she was still eager to return to their make out session, but he pulls away.

Lorraine opened her eyes lazily, and she reaches her hands towards him to pull him down into another sloppy kiss, but he grabbed her wrists and she can feel a tiny piece of cloth wrap around them. Her eyes widen when the cloth is tightly wrapped around her wrists then laid above her head. 

She opens her mouth to ask about it, since this was the first time they have ever decided to do anything resembling BDSM, but is silenced by the look of anger on his face. He seemed to be investigating her hands, since he was still not looking at her face. 

“From now on-“ he starts, his voice low and lips shining from her own fluids “-the only bite marks you can have on your body will be from me” he bends his back and lowers his face down to hers, leaving only an inch of space. “And secondly, I rather like seeing you tied up for me”. 

His anger was obviously not directed towards her, it never truly was, but he seemed angry at noticing the red indents on her fingers. She had taken the liberty of biting her hand instead of making any sound, since she knew that the motels walls weren’t the thickest. In fact, one could literally hear a cat meowing on the other side of their room. 

He doesn’t give her time to explain herself when he unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants and briefs down at the same time, neither does she care about talking when she sees his erect cock stand proudly. Lorraine was instead feeling so much lust and need, and she practically mewls when she sees him give himself a slow stroke. 

She wanted to taste him, and she makes it visible to him when she stares at his erection and licks her lips. He grins and shakes his head at her. ‘’You won’t be getting to taste this today sweetie’’ He replies and she frowns. 

‘’Why not?’’ She asks, and Ed goes to stand between her legs, which automatically wrap around his waist. He studies her face for a moment before his grin washes away, instead replaced with a much more sinister look. 

‘’Because I want to fuck you right now’’ he grunts and pushes his erection against her slit, making her shudder. Her overstimulated cunt twitches in agony, and Lorraine desperately wanted to, in any way, touch his cock again. 

‘’Can you please just- please’’ she gasps when his hands wrapped around her waist and under her back, going down to her ass to grope her and elevate her hips up. His cock was once more thrusted against her entrance, this time hitting her clit with his tip. She groans loudly and tries to reach for him, looping her arm around his neck and resting her hands there. With the tie in the way, she would have to use him as a method to be more quiet.

Ed doesn’t go for her lips when he reaches down to her, he instead decides to camp on her neck and make sure every single spot had a hickey on it, and Lorraine clenches her hands when his shaft finally enters her. 

He goes slowly at first, taking his sweet time in filling her up all the way until his cock had hit her womb and Lorraine’s moans turned into high pitched gasps. Her nipples hardened against her husband's chest, and she pushes her body further into his. 

His speed gradually starts picking up, but it was still unbearably slow for her taste. She loved the feeling of him inside of her, but the lack of his shaft hitting hard and fast against her was making her angry. 

She tries to buck into his thrusts, but his hands on her backside kept her still as he continued his tortiously slow pace. She whines into his ear and he chuckles lightly against her jaw. ‘’Ed, please-’’ She begs, but he continues as if he hadn’t heard a thing. 

Her body couldn’t handle this, and she could feel her body getting sore from their slow, intimate dance.

So Lorraine tries again, this time using a lot more desperation in her voice. “Honey, please, can you- Ah!“ she gasps loudly when his tip hit her womb harder, but he was still going so slow at pulling out. Ed was pulling all the way out, leaving the tip in and staying still for a second, before pushing in hard. He knew she hated this. “Ed! I can’t- go faster!”

He bites her neck much harder this time, and she lets out a pained yelp. She feels his hands loosen around her back, and for a moment she thought he was going to pull away. But instead they shift around to her back, and his hands who held her in place where replaced by his thighs squeezing her hips in place. Ed kisses his newly made mark ‘’You’re being so good, honey’’ he growls, and Lorraine shivers lightly at his praise, swallowing audibly. 

She tries to buck her hips into his thrust again, this time succeeding on making him go faster, and she wants to touch his face but can’t move her hands. ‘’Ed, Ed please--’’

‘’That’s right, baby. Beg for me’’ He growls against her, and she was going to reply with a sarcastic ‘’that’s what I’ve been doing’’, but couldn’t when his hips started moving much faster. She moans loudly, then squirms uncomfortably as she remembers to try and keep her voice down. 

Lorraine decides to give him a taste of his own medicine and turns her head to his neck, biting down into his shoulder to suppress another loud moan. Ed only responds by slamming into her harder, groaning hard against her shoulders, and Lorraine felt her insides pound in desire. She needed more. 

She wanted to rub her clit, to play with her breast who haven’t gotten any attention from him (something rather unusual, Ed loved toying with her breast) and she wanted to have his lips back on her mouth. She knew she was going to regret giving him permission to do as he wishes with her, especially in the morning when they had to leave. 

She struggles against the tie, trying to loosen it a bit so that she could at least tug at his hair, but it wouldn’t budge. That did however catch Ed’s attention, and he briefly stops to look up at her, making her whine loudly and want to kill him. Her cunt clenched around his cock and he moans. 

‘’If you don’t move right now I’m going to kill you’’ she hisses, and Ed raises an annoying eyebrow and she tries to pull him down to kiss his stupid look of displeasure away, but he was much stronger than her. 

‘’I don’t think you quite understand this’’ He starts, a hand coming up to calmly stroke her face, and Lorraine opens her mouth to ask about it, but his thumb enters. She glides her tongue against his thumb, them closes her mouth around it, sucking on it and making him stare at her mouth in awe. ‘’If you’re not being a good girl, you won’t be awarded’’ he explains i a husky voice, and she opens her mouth to release his thumb. 

‘’I have been good’’ She argues lightly and Ed’s raised eyebrow furrows down. 

‘’You call threatening to kill me a good girl move?’’ He replies, amused as her face grimaces. She had a look of wonder on her face, then she looks away with a blush. She wiggles her body closer to his, then looks at him with her ocean blue eyes. 

‘’Please, can you please-’’ Her voice hitches when his hips shift a bit, but she continues ‘’’-please fuck me harder!’’ she finishes and he grins sweetly at her, leaning down to kiss her. She eagerly meets him halfway there, and Ed lets out a sigh. 

He does as he had said he would, because the moment he breaks their kiss, he starts moving his hips without stopping. She seemed satisfied, and was now letting out mewls of pleasure as he rocks into her crotch. 

His goal was to make her remember this day until next time, and judging by her hickey and bite marked filled neck, he knew she would have to think about this a lot. A small plan had formed into his head at what they could try next and he knew it would be something Lorraine would like. 

He starts moving his hips faster and her thighs clench around his abdomen, her chest pushing up as her head tosses and turns. She was close, and so was he. He keeps pounding into her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as he chases his release, and his legs were starting to cramp. That doesn’t stop him. 

He presses his mouth back on hers, and reaches one of his hands down to her clit, the other one was circling her nipple and tweaking it. She makes it clear that she was about to come when her legs tremble, and her walls start to twitch around his length, squeezing him tightly. He gives it a few more thrusts before she lets out a loud groan that lasts until her orgasm starts, then she was back to biting his shoulder, right next to the red angry teeth-indents she had made earlier. With the newfound love he had for the pain she was giving him, Ed finds himself coming into her in the midst of a thrust, and he pants rapidly as he starts to slow down. 

He doesn’t pull out, since he feels like he has no energy whatsoever to do so. He instead finds himself sinking into her arms and resting his head against her breasts. They stay like that for a while, breathing each other in and out heavily in unison, since they both needed time to regain their breaths. 

Lorraine pulls her arm up and over his head, releasing him from her embrace and he untangles himself from her, both of them shivering as he pulls out of her. He gently massages her upper thighs, then stares down at his perfect wife. 

He takes in her bruised neck, her bound arms against her perky breasts, her sweat coated stomach and legs and finally her dripping cunt, that was filled with his juices. He has to restrain himself from going back in for another round, because he knew they both needed to relax after this session. 

He unties her wrists and winces at the sight of harsh, red imprints on her skin. ‘’You should’ve told me it was too tight’’ he complains, kissing at the bands that circle each of her wrists. She says something under her breath, something he couldn’t quite hear, and he glances at her. She stares back for a beat. 

‘’I liked it.’’ She simply says and Ed wonders briefly why they had never tried this before. They both seemed very into it. 

‘’I’m glad you did, but I don’t want to hurt you’’ He says softly and Lorraine grins, then points at the multiple imprints on her skin he has left behind. He rolls his eyes ‘’This was something new!’’ He scoffs and she hums. 

She goes to sit up, and she instantly regrets it because the moment she does so, she feels her hips and thighs ache. She groans and leans her face into his chest. ‘’It’s going to take a while for me to get up’’ she mumbled and Ed grins. At least he now knows his mission was accomplished. She seemed to have read his mind in some way, since she lifts her head and glares at him. ‘’That was your intention, wasn’t it?’’ 

‘’Perhaps’’ He answers. 

\-- 

Later that same day, after they had mustered up the energy to get up from the bed to clean themselves and the room up, he finds Lorraine alone in the bathroom. She had been wearing her nightgown, one that showed a generous amount of cleavage, as she twisted her head around to look at Ed’s art upon her skin. 

He caught her beaming to herself as she takes a hand to the hem of her gown, pulling it gently to the side to reveal the larger indents on her skin. He couldn’t help but touch the ones she had left on him as well, smiling widely as his plan was once more brought up into his mind. 

He most certainly knew she was going to like this. 


	3. Chapter 3

They were finally home after three days of travelling by car. It had been a very long and tiring week for both of them, and the relief that flooded both of their faces when they finally saw the sign on the road that read ‘’Monroe, Connecticut’’ was almost comical.

They pulled up to their driveway and they both sighed happily when they saw their child playing with the baby chicks in the pen. Georgiana was tending both the child and the chicks, and she waves at them when they stop the car. 

Judy immediately sprints towards them when they exit the car, going to hug her mother before her father, as always. Judy and Lorraine have since the beginning been closer to each other than him and Judy, which was alright with him as long as his daughter still loved him. It also made him happy to watch both of his girls laughing together.

The twelve year old child smiles brightly at them and chats with them all the way to the house and into the kitchen, where she stays to gather her cookies she baked for them due to their arrival. The parents look at each other and wonder briefly what they had done to deserve such a sweet child like her. 

Lorraine promises Judy that they will all sit together and talk in twenty minutes, after they had unloaded their things from the car and at least brought it into the house. Judy beams and nods to her mother, who quickly turns around and carries her large backpack upstairs to their bedroom.

‘’Also, dad!’’ This grabbed his attention before he had started heading to his office, and Judy came running towards him with a box in both her hands. He lightly scolds her about running in the house, which she only grins at, but then plops the unopened box on top of the suitcase he was already carrying. He chuckles at her antics, then continues into the room to set down his objects. He leaves the box on the table for himself to open after unpacking, but he had a small suspicion to what was inside. 

It isn’t long before his daughter has to go to bed because of school tomorrow, and Georgiana hugged them all farewell and to meet them next week. Ed and Lorraine decided that perhaps they needed a much deserved break, so she was going to continue to write on her book whilst Ed did whatever came his way. He has always been one to try many things, but he would mostly spend their break hanging out with his daughter and generally being with Lorraine. 

He was almost surprised when he entered his office to find the box still waiting for him, and he looks around to make sure Lorraine wasn’t near before approaching it. Right on cue, he hears the door to their bedroom open and her head peek out from behind the door, making him stop in his tracks. She walks down the stairs and sleepily into his arms, and he held her gently to his chest. 

He examines her new nightgown she had to buy, the thin material going up to the edge of her jaw and wrapped securely around her body. It wasn’t something she would normally wear, since it might be a bit warm for the night, but after their rendezvous Lorraine realised she couldn’t let Judy or her mother see her in such a state. Ed had at first been against the idea of her covering up the beautiful marks that reminded them both of that night, but he also didn’t want his daughter to know what a hickey was (yet, Lorraine had said. Ed was thinking more along the lines of forever), or to think that her mother had been bruised during one of their missions. 

Without thinking, his hand tugs at the hem of the dress by her neck, revealing the bluish-purple marks that were still vividly showing on her neck. She swats his hand away, and he raises an eyebrow as she smiles. 

‘’When are you going to sleep?’’ she asks, her eyes barely open and he kisses her on her forehead. 

‘’Soon, honey. I just need to unpack something quickly’’ He wasn’t lying, which is why she nods and gives him a quick kiss to his lips, then leaves him. He looks at her until she glances back at him from the top of the stairs, where she sends him a soft smile that melts his heart. 

He hears the door creak to a close then turns back to the box and sighs. The box didn’t look odd in any way, just a simple brown box with his address on it, so he wasn’t 100% sure until he saw the address it was sent from. It was written under a code name, and all that was written was ‘’afternoon delight’’. 

He rolls his eyes at that name, but has a content smile as he reaches for the scissors on his desk so that he can open it. It was early May, but it somehow felt a bit like christmas to him.

The first item he takes out was a nice, thick collar made out of leather. He strokes a hand over the material and almost whistles at how lean and smooth it was. On the front there was a blue jewel hanging off of a stainless steel ring, sending him a mixed vibes between elegance and goth. He looks over the item, making sure that the clips on the back weren’t easy to pull off, but that it wouldn’t be hard either. He smiles widely when he notices that it worked just as wonderfully as it had in the store. 

He sets the collar aside and continues looking through the box, and takes out another small box inside of it. His smile turns into a lustful smirk as he inspects the cover, and when he opens it up and takes out the item inside he groans. 

Ed was holding an inch in diameter and 3 inches in length long buttplug, and he really wishes for his wife to enjoy this item as much as he hoped she would. Next to the plug was a tube of lube, and he has to bashfully read on the package how much one should use (since he had never really bought a sex toy nor lube before). The instructions are clear enough for him to roll his eyes, thinking that it was quite obvious to know which side is up and where to put it. 

He looks at it for a while, suddenly feeling anxious about this. Perhaps this was too far forward, and he might’ve gone a bit overboard with most of these items. He had just entered a sex shop and dreamed of what he would like to see his wife in, or what he would think she’d like. He had been a bit surprised at her very positive reaction to light BDSM, so he had gone out and bought “professional equipment” for them to try out. 

Of course, the butt plug wasn’t really his idea. He had overheard a lady with her significant other talk about them in the store, and the way the lady had described it feeling was enough to make him question her abundance of integrity. But it also made him purchase one.

There was also a huge amount of ropes in the box, raging between a very thin but firm nylon rope to a thick, manilla rope he had bought solely to use when he felt like punishing her. He was pleased when he saw the how-to-use book at the bottom.

The last item in the box was something for her to wear, an item he had seen on a mannequin and immediately decided that it would fit his wife perfectly and would match greatly along with the collar and black buttplug. The material was so thin and see through, but it had a coat of navy blue that would veil her body perfectly. 

He was almost shaking with excitement when he places the items back in the box, as if he was a child who had received the greatest toy. 

He did his best at hiding it in his office for no one but him to find, only leaving the how-to book left on the table. The book was thankfully only called ‘’how to tie a knot 101’’ and had a rather PG rated cover of many types of ropes. He was glad that the cover didn’t show what the pictures were showing on the inside. 

\-- 

It was nice to be left alone with her husband for an entire day, Lorraine quietly thinks to herself as she accepts a steaming hot cup of tea from Ed. Judy and her mother had decided to let their daughter spend the day with her grandparents, saying that she knew Lorraine and Ed needed an entire day for themselves to relax. 

Lorraine had argued at first, telling her mother that it was fine and that she would like to spend some more time with Judy before their next departure. Her mother had only scoffed at her, and now they were on the opposite side of town. 

She was intrigued by the idea of spending time alone with Ed again, but all she could do was write on this damned book all day. Not that she didn’t like it, it was just that when she started writing she couldn’t stop.

There was however something that kept bothering her. Lorraine knew something was up with Ed. 

She had been watching him out of the corner of her eyes, seeing him read a book about tying knots with a content look on his face. She had no idea where he had found or when he had bought that book, perhaps he had bought it for their next mission. 

But it wasn’t just the book, it was also his behaviour in the house that made her wonder what the hell he was up to. He was being too quiet, and lacking in emotions other than pleased. For example, when she had brought up their next interview appointment, he hadn’t recoiled in his chair or started a rant about it. He had barely frowned! The only reaction he had given was a nod, then he had gone back to reading. 

She was soon finding herself watching him read. She tries to study his expressions, trying to understand what was going through his head. Her hands left the notebook and she leaned her chin on her palm, staring almost intently at his side profile. His expression was so neutral and she was actually wondering if he was enjoying reading that book. 

Enjoying a book about tying knots? That was very unlikely. 

She grimaces and leans back against her chair, a light squeek erupting from it and bringing his attention to her. Lorraine then noticed him place a bookmark into the page he had been reading, and drop the book on the couch. He stands and tells her that he was going to the bathroom, passing by her and sweetly placing a kiss on her forehead. She briefly smiles at him as he turns the corner, but then a contemptuous snarl covers her face.

She stands up and approaches the couch, her eyes trained on the blue and yellow book that was honestly offending her. She grabs it and inspects the title, then turns around to read the synopsis on the back of the book. It was blank, and the only thing that was written was the name of the author. She dismisses that, because the title was rather self explanatory. She rolls her eyes and opens the book to the page he had left off on.

The bookmark falls to the floor, and her body tenses up. 

She closes the book immediately, feeling her face warm up and her heartbeat quicken in her chest. She lets out a strangled gasp as the images flood through her head again, and for a second it feels like she was getting overwhelmed. Her legs shake a bit, but she steadies herself up and takes a breath, then curses softly to herself and opens the book again. Just to make sure that what she had seen wasn’t something she had imagined. 

Oh yeah, she wasn’t imagining things. 

The page she had opened had two large pictures taking up the top half of the pages, where it showed the same women being tied with a shiny red rope. It wasn’t like anything Lorraine had seen before, because the rope was formed so elegantly around the woman's body, and the look of pleasure on the woman showed that she was enjoying it a lot. 

The text underneath the pictures were instructions on how to perform the knots and binds, and there were even miniature drawings on the side of each step to help along. She has to take another deep breath before turning back to the first pages of the book, forgetting to mark where he had left off. 

The first three pages are tips for beginners, and she finds herself indulged in the book and the information it was giving. She was actually so interested in reading the tips that she hadn’t heard the bathroom door open or her husband entering the living room. 

Ed wraps his hands around her waist, like he always does, but the feeling of surprise and desire makes her breath hitch and her eyes look up from the book and get stuck on the wall. 

‘’What are you reading, sweetheart?’’ He purrs into her ear and his hand grabs the book away from her, dropping it on the couch in front. She hesitates, and she was speechless. She had no idea how to put this into words. Was this what he had been doing the past 2 days? Reading about how to tie someone up in  _ that way _ ?

Her back is against his chest so she can feel it rise and fall in beat with her, yet no matter how comforting that was she doesn’t dare turn around to look at his face. She felt so shocked, and those images of women being tied up in such complicated, yet alluring knots made her swallow hard. Lorraine was so deep in thought that she almost missed him asking her again, only realising when she felt his breath on her neck. 

‘’When- When did you buy that book?’’ She asks instead, her voice so low that she thought he might’ve not heard her. 

‘’The same day we last had sex’’ he responds teasingly, and she quickly turns around in his arms, surprising him and smacking his face away from her neck with her hair. 

‘’How? We spent the entire day together and I don’t remember you buying anything other than-’’ There was a slight pause, and she looks right into his eyes‘’was this the essential product we needed?’’. Ed had a satisfied grin on his face, and Lorraine feels like she has made a mistake looking at him. Her stomach flutters at his closeness to her body, and she tries to bite back a small moan when his hands tighten. 

‘’Looks like the cats out of the bag’’ he chuckles and watches her hands play around with the hem of his vest. “You know, that wasn’t the only thing I bought” he says after a while, and Lorraine was a bit confused. How did she not notice what he had bought? She had packed the bags with him and double checked the items inside! There had been nothing other than their clothes and equipment. 

But then her body tenses up as she understands that he had bought more products of the same theme. Even if she felt a bit afraid of what he had bought, there was also a clear feeling of excitement and thrill that shook her up. 

Ed leans down and kisses her lightly, and Lorraine was angry that when she tries yanking him down my his vest he doesn’t move, neither does he deepen the kiss. He pulls away and she lets out a sound of protest, which he laughs at. 

‘’Do you want to play around or are you busy writing?’’ He asks after a quiet moment, and she grins. He knew she wouldn’t be writing on her book after this new knowledge. 

‘’Mm, I have to take a shower first, and then we can have fun’’ She succeeds in pulling him down this time, probably because he didn’t fight against it. Lorraine leaves him wanting more as she exits the room with a wink, and the last thing she saw before turning a corner is his large smirk. 

She steps into her bedroom and releases her hair from the pin that was holding it up, placing it down on the drawer and reaches for her robe, taking it with her to the bathroom in their room. She doesn’t want to take too long so she immediately starts taking off her clothes and her jewelry. In the midst of that, she glances at the mirror and laughs softly to herself. 

It was going to take another week for the current hickeys to disappear, and knowing her husband she was going to have to wear a turtleneck for longer than that after today. 

She showers her hair and body, then relaxes under the warm stream of water, her tense shoulders finally feeling a bit free from all the writing. When she finishes, she turns off the water and reaches for a towel to dry her hair. Lorraine wasn’t particularly fond of having wet hair, so she spends some time drying it, and later her body. 

She wraps the robe lightly around her waist and exits the bathroom, surprised when she sees a box on her bed, one that she had seen previously in their storage room. She cautiously makes her way to it, eyeing it suspicious when she notices a note on said box. A note with Ed’s handwriting. 

‘’Here’s a small present to you, meet me downstairs when you’re ready’’ She pauses reading the note too open the box and she shudders when she sees what's inside. Her eyes widen when she pulls out the lingerie and sees what's underneath. That was most certainly unexpected, and her eyes dart to the note again. ‘’If you’re not comfortable with the items then just leave them in the box’’

She glances at the lingerie and blushes. She had never owned a pair of undergarments that were so revealing, and the smooth, lacy fabric that she brushes her fingers above made her let out a shy smile. She de-robes herself and carefully wears the way too revealing bra and panties, then heads over to the mirror to look at herself. 

The bra was snuggly fit around her breasts, sitting nicely on her skin and the wave-y laces that strung out and fawned over her torso was almost like a canopy, leaving a triangle-like shape on her stomach uncovered.

They flutter down to the exact place her panties start, and she twirls around the strings that she had to tie around her hips. She swallows as she stares at herself, and the blush on her face increases when she realises just how erotic she was looking. Almost like something out of those playboy magazines, just more elegant. 

Lorraine returns to the box and stares at the plug inside, and she has to sit down on the bed for a second. There was a flutter inside her stomach that wouldn’t stop, and she felt nervous. Was she meant to do this on her own? She was scared, she had never done anything like this, but it excited her in some weird way. 

Reaching between her legs, she hesitantly strokes her sensitive areas over the fabric of her panties, sighing wistfully as her legs spread and her fingers don’t stop. She doesn’t dare go further than above the fabric until she groans at the lack of pressure. 

She quietly reaches her hand under her panties, and the other one goes for the lube in the box. She struggles to open it with one hand, but it eventually works and the lid was open. She pushes herself up on the bed to properly lay her body down. Squeezing some lube on her fingers, she goes down and circles her lubed finger against her hole. 

Taking a moment to prepare herself, she pushes her finger in and gasps loudly. Afraid that Ed would hear, she turned her body around and uses a pillow to hide her sounds. Her knees hike up closer to her chest and her finger penetrates herself again, making her groan loudly against the pillow. 

It took her a few moments to realise that she actually has no idea how to pleasure herself using her own fingers, having never really taken the time to learn the art of masturbating and pleasing herself as that had always been Ed’s job. 

She releases her finger and reaches for the plug, then decides that this wasn’t going to be easy for her. Perhaps Ed would be better at this than her, something she knew was a fact, so she heaves up to her knees, that were slightly shaking, and gets up from the bed. She cleans her hands on the robe on the floor, checks herself out one more time to make sure everything was sitting good, then heads towards the door. 

She exits the bedroom, the plug and the opened bottle of lube in her hand, and she walks down the stairs and to the room he was in. She shyly turns the corner and was glad to see that he had closed the curtains, but the light still shone into the house through them. It was a dim and warm atmosphere, and she hides the items behind her back when she enters the room. He was on the couch reading that darned book, and there was the box on the coffee table. She felt a bit awkward standing by the edge of the room, so she comes a bit closer and that catches his attention. 

He groans when he caught sight of her, and she feels her face warm up when his eyes were staring at her up and down. The thin material on her body felt like it wasn’t there, and it might as well not be because at most part she was naked, and the places that were covered were only thinly veiled. 

‘’Honey’’ He drops the book on the table and signals for her to come closer. She does so and he plays with the strings on the side of her panties but doesn’t pull on it. ‘’Do you have something to show me?’’ He asks, and Lorraine had almost forgotten the plug she was holding. It seemed so embarrassing to tell him what she had thought, but she finds it in her when she shows him her hands and sees a confused and worried look on his face. 

‘’It’s not that I don’t like it…’’ She starts, and he arches an eyebrow with a new mix of emotions on his face. She recognized the obvious look of amusement, and there was a hint of hornyness. She surprises him, and herself, when she bends her knees over his legs and sits on his lap. It wasn’t much on his lap as it was his knees, since she decides to place some distance between them. ‘’I have never done anything like this before, so I want you to help me’’ She finishes and he clenches his eyes and places his hands on her waist underneath the lingerie. 

‘’Mmm, I definitely like that idea’’ He whispers, and she grins at the desperate tone in his voice. She leaves the plug and lube to the side of him and uses her hands to bring his face to hers, kissing him vigorously and pulling herself closer to him. 

She moans at the erotic fantasy she was living in at the moment, and damns herself for not wanting to explore these kinks before. She rather enjoyed the strong grip of his hands on her waist, and the dominance he was proving when he leads the kiss no matter how hard she tries to win. 

The bulge in his pants was more than obvious as she grinds down on it, and Ed quickly parts from her the second she does so. She frowns ‘’What’s wrong?’’.

‘’I just think we need to talk before starting’’ He explains, and the frown doesn’t go away at his words. What did they need to talk about when she was nearly naked on his lap? ‘’It’s important for me to know that you’re enjoying this as much as I am, and I think we need a safeword. Or at least something that indicates that I should stop, slow down or when you’re feeling unsure’’

She thinks about that for a minute, and she was at the same time thankful for having a husband who was so careful to make sure she was okay. ‘’Alright, should we just use the tips the book gave us? Green, yellow and red?’’ She feels Ed chuckle a bit and was confused, but had a smile at her husbands happy mood. 

‘’I didn’t know you managed to read so much’’ She stands on her knees and bends her back, leaning over him and making his back hit the plushed backrest of the couch. He looks at her, slightly stunned. 

‘’It was the third tip on the first page, reading that far would only take a minute’’ She argues lightly and Ed’s thumbs stroke her stomach in circles. She watches his gaze linger on her body and shivers at the sudden intensity in his eyes. He kisses her chin then leans his head on her shoulder, and Lorraine was briefly confused as to what was happening. He had gone quiet again and she gasps when she feels his large hands travel down to her backside, casually massaging her cheeks. 

She lays her forehead on his shoulder and nips at his jaw, just small kisses as she relaxes her body into his and sticks her hips out for him, urging him to continue. And just like that Ed slips his fingers under the fabric of her panties and realises something. 

He opens his eyes and looks at her backside, noting immediately the wet hole that his fingers were playing around with, and he understands that it was from the lube she had used. He envisions her in their room, masturbating alone on their bed while he was down here reading and groans at the sight. She inhales sharply when his finger goes over the hole. 

His fingers where larger and thicker than her own, obviously, so when his finger enters she could only muster out a loud moan that was mixed with pain. He stops for a moment, giving Lorraine time to adjust, before continuing pushing in. Her legs tremble and she bites his collarbone over his shirt when she feels his finger knuckle-deep in, and her body shudders when he starts pulling out. 

This was nothing like when she had been alone. 

It still hurt a bit when his finger goes in deep, but there was an underside of pleasure that made her hands tighten their grip on his biceps and whimper for him to continue. 

‘’You’re doing so good’’ He tells her and she relaxes a bit at his praise, but that subsides quickly when she feels a second finger entering. ‘’Do you want this?’’ He asks, and she stops to think about it. She was still unsure of what her opinion towards this was, and the feeling wasn’t unpleasant. It felt good when he pulled his finger out, like strangely good, so she nods her head against his neck. ‘’Hon, use your voice’’ He scolds, and she shivers at his commanding voice. Being the obedient one in the relationship, she does as he wishes. 

‘’Yes please’’ 

‘’Yes to what?’’ He was always playing around with her, and she tries to push her hips against his fingers to get them moving again. She was impatient, and he knows that whenever she wants something she goes for it. She doesn't need to look at his face to see the look of exasperation, but had to single handedly witness it when he pulls his finger out and leaves her empty in a suddenness. 

‘’Ed, please don’t do this’’ she whines out and she feels him shift his hands away from her back, making her sob at the loss of his touch. Ed startles her when he pushes her off and onto the side, and she watches with confusement as he reaches for the box on the table that she had forgotten about. She sits on her knees and waits for him to turn to her, and he gives her one glance when placing the box on his lap. 

‘’Close your eyes’’ She doesn’t hesitate to do so, afraid that he would otherwise deny touching her. She hears him shuffle around with something she is unsure of, but she could feel him suddenly shift towards her. There is a pregnant silence before she feels him get closer, and suddenly something cold, thick and smooth was placed around her neck. She opens her mouth in surprise, and Ed huffs. ‘’This will hopefully remind you to listen to me, you can open your eyes now’’ 

She does so and instantly brings a hand to her neck, and her eyes widen at the feel of lean leather. She looks down and marvels at a dark blue gem placed on the edge of a black collar, and her breath quickens at the fact that he had gone out and bought her a collar. This man would be the death of her. 

She feels tears prickle in the corner of her eyes and she tries not to cry at the sight of how much he does to her, and he seems to take it the wrong way. ‘’Hon, is this too much?’’

‘’No, no, this is perfect’’ she smiles at him through teary eyes and he nods, taking his hands to her face and wiping away tears she didn’t know had dropped down. Ed moves closer to her and looks at her with so much love in his eyes, and he cradles her face until she had regained her breath and the tears had stopped. 

‘’Color?’’

_ ‘’Green’’ _ He sends her one more worried glance which she responds to with another smile. Then he gives in and leans over to her, kissing her sweetly but passionately with his hands moving to her thighs. 

A moment later, she finds herself back on his lap, this time sitting down, with his finger back inside. Ed was pumping it in at a faster pace than before, which was nice, but she felt like she needed more. 

‘’Can you please add another finger’’ She asks when she breaks apart from their kiss, and he was delighted to see her doing what he had wished she would. Not a second after, her hands scratch at his back at the feeling of his index finger going in along with his middle finger. She kisses him roughly and moans into his mouth, the feeling of his two fingers pumping and twisting around in her was new and made her feel things she has never experienced before.

It felt like she was ready, that she was also enjoying it deeply, and Ed reaches for the plug lying by his side without her noticing. He continues his pace for a few more seconds, then leaving his finger out. Before she can complain, the butt plug enters. She gasped at the sudden coldness and form, making him stop barely an inch in. 

Her back arches into his chest and neck bending back and showing off the collar that sits perfectly (but not tightly) around her neck. He grabbed ahold of her waist to keep her from losing balance, and Lorraine shivers as he kisses her lightly along her collarbone. 

Once the three inches were in, she was a mess in his lap. 

Her legs were trembling, arms clenching his vest as her breaths were erratic and her thoughts were completely blank. She couldn’t decide if she enjoyed it or if it was painful, almost like a mix between both, but she also couldn’t help the moans that left her body as she clenched down on the plug. She places her head on his shoulder to try and regain her breath, since she was pretty much gasping for air moments before. 

Ed strokes her back and places a soft kiss on the side of her face. ‘’You did so good for me, sweetheart’’ He says in a low voice against her ear, and she swallows down a sob at his praise. She instead grips at his shirt and nods into his shoulder. ‘’Do you like it? Having something in there for the first time?’’ Ed asks her almost intently, his words causing her to clench her eyes shut and bury her head further in his neck and open her mouth. 

Words were hard to form when she had a butt plug in her, but she tries to either way, knowing it would please him to know her thoughts. ‘’It-It feels weird’’ She starts, and one of his hands was now lightly caressing her hair, twirling it around. 

She leaned her head to the side to look at his expressive face. His eyes were heavily lidded as he was staring at her neck, his lips slightly open. ‘’I love wearing the collar’’ she whispers and that grabbed his attention. 

He grins at her, then stands up with her in his lap. She gasps when his hands grope her ass, squeezing and moving the plug around without really touching it. Lorraine tugs at his shirt and bites down on his shoulder, even if there was something in the way. 

Ed seems to catch her drift and cradles her in his arms, relishing in feeling her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. He glances at the box on the table and decides that he is too impatient to tie her up today. 

That will be for another day. 

‘’Let’s go to bed’’ He harsly whispers in her ear and she voices her joy by kissing his neck more sweetly, smirking for herself when he shudders at her light grazes. 

\--

The feeling of his hips slamming into her and moving the plug along with his movements was bringing her back to tears, and her body was overstimulated. Each time she came the feeling increased, and her hands clawed at his shirt. 

Lorraine's legs felt numb by now, having been wrapped around his waist for so long that she couldn’t move or else it would hurt her, but that wasn’t a problem. She was in fact enjoying this far too much, so much so that her mind was blacking out and all she could muster to do at moments was to let out a loud moan.

He had been pushing in and out of her at a rather punishing pace, and she was currently on orgasm number 3, but it wasn’t enough for him to come and finish this. He didn’t want to finish this now. Ed was realising that perhaps this would be harder than he had expected, his balls aching by now as he was so close to reaching his own climax, but his mind was set. 

He wanted to watch her writhe and grab desperately at him. He wanted to to palm her breasts and bite her rosy nipples, then lick them softly as his hips continued pounding her. He wanted to relish watching his wife with a collar around her, twist and moan as she came undone for the fourth time, but not the last one. 

Ed suddenly gets an idea, and he stops his pounds in a sudden movement that made them both gasp in pain. He watches her vivid blue eyes open, staring up at him with tears at the edge, and her chest heaving heavily up and down. 

Without a second thought, he pulls himself out of her, his painfully hard erection leaking with pre-cum and drenched in her fluids, and her mouth opens to protest at the same time as he grunts at the loss of her around him. 

Before she can let out a sound, Lorraine finds herself being turned around and laid on her stomach, and her breath hitches as she feels a  _ deja vu _ to earlier when she had tried masterbating alone. This time, however, the feeling of her knees spreading wider and her ass in the air, exposing herself to him in a sinister way, was so much better. 

He grabs the plug in her and starts moving it in and out, stimulating her ass simultaneously as he glides smoothly back into her cunt, and she arches her back into the soft mattress. Her voice breaks as she lets out a silent scream against the pillows, and her muffled sounds increase as his hips return to their punishing pace. 

She sobs into the pillow, and for a second it all feels too much, and her body couldn’t handle all of this at the same time. She couldn’t handle Ed pushing in and out of her at this pace, hitting her womb hard, as he was also increasing the speed the plug was coming in and out of her. This was too much, but her wavering voice couldn’t say that against the pillows, since they would only swallow her sounds instead. 

She finally uses her hand and arms, who were just tugging at the sheets and wrinkling the white material, and props up on her elbows, raising her head as to make her sore voice be heard in the midst of this. 

_ ‘’Yellow’’  _ Lorraine cries out, and his movements slow down, and her overstimulated cunt twitches around Ed as he does so. He moans and releases the plug, leaning his body down and over her back as he thrusts almost lazily against her. 

She shivers as his lips kiss her back lightly, and she plops back down with her arms clenching the sheets, feeling a sudden tiredness coming over her as the much slower rocks of his thrusts lull her and calm her down. 

‘’You doing ok?’’ Ed asks her, pinning her wrists with both his hands around her, and she feels her eyes roll back as he finds the perfect speed for her. Slowly pulling out of her, the harshly pushing in and making her tingle every time. 

‘’Oh god, yes’’ She pants out, and she hears him lightly chuckle in her ear as he licks at the skin just underneath. Her hips soon start pushing back in time with his thrusts, and his grip on her hands tighten as he groans against her. 

She knew what this meant, when his movements would increase out of rhythm and his breath would quicken. He was finally going to cum, and Lorraine awaited the feeling of his semen finally entering her and ending their evening in a way that she loved. 

It takes a minute for him to release himself into her, and as soon as his warmth draped into her, she felt herself being pushed into a silent but never-the-less leg shaking orgasm that makes her open her mouth in a silent O. 

His thrust slow down, and he gently pulls out of her. She sighs at the loss of him in her, but that moment is over as she feels the plug also being pushed out. Lorraine moans loudly as he pushes in and out of her a few times, and the moment it's out completely, her knees give in and lightly falls to her side. 

This was the quiet after the storm, and they both took a few moments to relax and calm their nerves. Ed was positive he had never felt something as good as this in a while. Not to say that their regular sex was boring and lacked pleasure, it was just the adrenaline pumping through him as he saw his wife under him, trusting him completely as he roughly plowed into her, wearing that collar that so perfectly brought out her collarbones, that made this experience better. 

He groans as he stands up, goes off the bed and into the bathroom attached, taking her robe on the floor next to the bed with him, and he quickly changes out of his clothes. He wears his sleep wear, even though it wasn’t even six p.m. He brings a damp towel with him, along with a nighttime chemise he knew she would like to wear. 

Ed grabs the plug and places it back in the box by the side of the bed, noting to himself that he should clean it after and keep it for future cases, and then sits on the edge of the bed and takes in his angelic wife resting on the bed. 

She had shifted her body a bit under the time he had left, now her legs were tangled between the sheets and she was laying on her back, her thighs pressing together as her hands were gently drumming on her stomach. He smirked, knowing he would also have to clean the sheets later. 

Ed gently places a hand on her thighs, making her squirm a bit and look at him through heavy lidded eyes. He opens her thighs a bit, then places the warm towel between her legs to clean up the many fluids that had dripped down her legs during their adventure. 

He grins when he sees Lorraine hum at his light touches, and for a second he considered opening her thighs even further and pushing her into a sixth orgasm. The only reason he doesn’t do so is because of the tired yawn she lets out, and the way her hands start pulling at his wrists to come lie next to her. Ed wipes her inner thighs and crotch one last time, making her gasp when he moves the towel a bit to harshly against her clit, but then he simply lets the towel drop on the side of the floor. 

‘’Do you want to change?’’ he asks her softly, showing her the chemise he held in his other hand, and she only tangles her legs further into the covers, then turns so that he was facing her back. He rolls his eyes, then drops the chemise next to the towel. 

‘’Rude’’ He quietly mumbles out, shifting his body to spoon her from behind but propping himself up on his elbow, and he reaches for the back of the collar to take it off of her. The second he touches the edge of it, however, she turns around to face him again, her eyes wide. He raises an eyebrow at that, and she bites her bottom lip nervously, her dainty little fingers coming up to play with the jewel on the edge. He stares down at her, unsure of what he was supposed to think as she looks up at him with her shining eyes. 

‘’Can I keep it on?’’ She asks after a few quiet seconds, and his mouth opens in surprise. That was unexpected. 

‘’Did you like it that much?’’ He muses lightly and rolls her eyes at his teasing undertone, but nevertheless nods. 

‘’ _ I liked it a lot _ ’’


End file.
